


[骨科无差]Perfect Blue

by pjbg



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjbg/pseuds/pjbg
Summary: 原作背景。没有什么情节的断章。





	[骨科无差]Perfect Blue

墓园里下起了雨。

 

佐助身旁的一排墓碑从上到下浸染成了深灰。放眼望去，广阔的草地上深绿浅绿交错，几片落叶在风中翻滚。园中唯一的小路上很快形成了一些水洼，倒映着淡淡墨色的天空。他将视线转向入口处，高大肃穆的天使雕像被冲刷得十分干净，脸上残留着如同泪水般的雨滴。

 

他微微低头，感到冰冷的雨水顺着脊骨流下，已经浸透了上衣。这是夏季的雷雨，来势凶猛，从不挑选时机。

 

不远处，一场葬礼正接近尾声。下葬仪式已经完成，逝者的亲友聚集在墓地周围，等待着最后的依次告别。一层白色水雾包围了他们的身影。这场雨来得突然，没人有所准备。在这种场合下不能去避雨，佐助心想，不过对他们而言，或许这样的天气比灿烂阳光更合适。

 

隆隆雷声中，人们压低的说话声听不真切，佐助并没有试着走近一些。

 

他对逝者并不熟悉。一周前佐助来到这个村庄，接受了寻找连环杀人事件犯人的委托。前天任务完成，一个受害者的亲属邀请了他参加葬礼。大概是想表达感谢吧，佐助这么想着答应了下来。他提出的条件是不在仪式上发言，所以此刻他默默站在人群边缘，看着脸色苍白的人们不断抹去脸上的雨水。

 

今天是鼬的忌日。几周前他收到数张生日贺卡，发现自己已经和鼬是同样年纪。这一天终于还是来了，他想。小时候曾经傻傻问过鼬，需要几年他才能追上哥哥的年纪，那时鼬揉揉他的头发笑着说，永远不会。

 

又是一个谎言啊。

 

那天晚上，佐助写好感谢的回信便投递了出去。

 

躺在床上他不断胡思乱想。比如，接下来，两个人就可以交换身份了。毕竟他会慢慢变成中年人甚至白发苍苍的老人，而鼬则永远会是个21岁的青年。佐助稍微想象了一下自己戳鼬额头的情景，只能苦笑。

 

果然还是做不到。他强大而又温柔的哥哥，只会把这样的动作看作是撒娇。

 

鼬一定不习惯被什么人保护，佐助想，他的天赋就如同诅咒般将他带往没归路的结局，某种意义上兄长的身份也同样。

 

而佐助对此无能为力。这种不合理却无法停止的自责感统治了那个夜晚。

 

天亮的时候，他盯着眼前陌生的天花板，花了几秒才想起来自己身在何处。

 

他曾两次失去鼬。每一次告别，鼬都会带着微笑向他走来。这让他的夜晚分为了两种，见到鼬然后从梦中惊醒的夜晚，或者是万籁俱寂、漫长得仿佛不会结束的夜晚。那天属于后者。

 

仪式继续进行着，一些话语零散地飘到佐助的耳旁。

 

“……厚谊隆情，深表感谢。”

 

是家属在尽礼数。佐助看到身着黑衣的人们对着彼此鞠躬。再过很多年，这古老的仪式都不会改变吧。尽管已是遥远的过去，他还是想起了那场来得太早太突然的葬礼。不知道家族的墓园现在由谁在打理？

 

他走过很多国家，知道这种社会仪式有千百种变化，隐含着历史与文化的意义，发挥着复杂的功能。有时候它有宗教上的目的，大部分时候它是为了活着的人而举行。

 

如果举办鼬的葬礼，会是什么样？佐助想，如果葬礼简朴，那意味着木叶仍然不敢直面过去，鼬依旧是虚假和平的牺牲品。如果葬礼盛大，那么鼬必然是再次成为了政治家的工具。

 

原来，鼬选择的那条路，没有真正的尽头。

 

空气中百合的香味越发浓重。佐助低头看向怀中的花束，雨已经逐渐变小，水滴在花朵上凝结又坠落，几片折断的纯白花瓣躺在叶片上。他不禁将花抱紧了一些，很快又意识到这没什么意义。他抬起头，发现身边的几个人已经在列队走向墓碑。看来快结束了。他跟随着移动的人群，加入了队列。

 

在葬礼上，会有人向大家讲述逝者的故事，也会有人尽力安慰被留下的亲友。那将会是一个分享回忆的场合，一群收拾心情重新出发的人。

 

佐助想，全都不适合他。

 

他很少跟人分享关于鼬的回忆，明知道那不是给出一点就会减少的东西。但他固执地将一切珍藏起来，像是要把记忆做成每个孩子都会拥有的秘密宝盒，里面藏着对旁人来说或许不值一文，对拥有者却是无价之宝的东西。

 

鼬离开木叶之后，他曾经翻遍哥哥的房间，从未找到过任何这样的盒子。那时他将这当作鼬是个无情之人的证据。很久之后，他终于明白了找不到的原因。

 

发现答案的那天，佐助才移植了鼬的双眼不久。清晨的阳光下，他缓缓拿下缠绕在头上的绷带，对着镜子睁开眼睛。看着那双永恒万花筒，不知为何他突然明白了一切。

 

原来是我。鼬的秘密宝盒，是我。

 

可是，他想，再珍贵的宝物，在自己的人生面前，也应该果断舍弃才对。那个人却做出了相反的选择。

 

因为觉得鼬实在太笨了，他在镜子前放声大哭。

 

那之后，他再也没有真正地和人谈论过鼬。

 

其实他一向不爱说话，最近几年变得更加沉默。这倒没什么大问题，与他打交道的人大部分为他的能力而来，不是为了听他说话。当然也有例外。

 

有一次，他在旅途中突然得了流感，不得不去看医生。那个一脸慈祥的老太太一边开药一边问他，有没有家人朋友可以来照顾你？这种流感恢复起来不容易。他摇头，于是医生流露出了同情的眼神。他紧接着补充道，已经习惯一个人了。医生点点头，过了一会儿又说，你以后打算一直这样下去吗？他点头肯定，同时察觉到老太太还会再说很多，于是找个借口迅速离开了诊室。

 

在医生看来，他一定是个背离了社会规范，缺乏常识的人吧。佐助知道她是出于好意，可他没法向她解释为什么他会选择这样的人生。

 

雨终于停了，天光逐渐恢复了夏日傍晚应有的明亮。佐助走近逝者的亲属，他说了几句安慰的话，便将花束放在了墓碑前。

 

碑十分崭新，上面刻着生卒年月和亲属的名字，是一块再普通不过的墓碑。如果逝者不是意外死去，或许会有墓志铭吧。

 

他双手合十微微鞠躬后，退到了一旁。

 

他想起卡卡西曾经说过，总有一天，木叶的慰灵碑上会出现鼬的名字。其实，他并不执着于这件事。鼬并非只是为木叶而牺牲。他既不曾局限于一族的利益，自然也不会只狭隘地考虑一村一国。擅自判断他人的价值高低这件事，鼬绝不会去做。

 

他为之献身的是过于崇高的理想。因此，慰灵碑上若有了鼬的名字，那并非鼬的荣耀，而是木叶的荣耀。

 

鼬的灵魂并不属于任何人，任何地方。

 

只是，佐助知道，若说鼬曾保留了一点私心，那便是为了自己。那么或许，现在鼬也在某个地方等待着自己。

 

以某种和从前不同的方式，等待着他。

 

在那些一无所知的时光里，他觉得自己是孤帆破浪，前路非咬牙闯过不可。毕竟他有着无人可以想象的过去，无人可以理解的目标。

 

但原来一个人是可以同时孤独而又不孤独的。

 

这个逻辑与修辞上都是错的表达，对他来说却是唯一的真相。

 

人们说过去不可能改变。他并没有找到穿越时空的方法，但他非常确定过去是可以改变的。

 

他拥有过一段晦暗的、痛苦的，坚定的、偶尔是快乐的，但最重要的是，无比孤独的过去。本来以为那是蚀刻在每一个结印，每一个身法里的真实，但后来他回忆那些日子，知晓自己从开始到结束都被某个人的爱所支持着，所以他决定不用幸福以外的词来形容那段时间。

 

这是他能做出的、微不足道的回报。

 

话说回来，对鼬所做的事，又有什么回报称得上是足够呢？

 

其实他知道鼬不需要任何回报，但他依旧想要做些什么。就算是已经放弃向谁复仇的现在，这非理性的冲动仍然常常出现，无法控制也无法排遣。一定要寻找理由的话，他想，或许是因为他们的重逢太短暂。

 

太短暂了，直到最后一刻他也没能为鼬做点什么。一个拥抱，一句告白，或者一个能令他安心的微笑，什么都没来得及。

 

他后来明白，在第二次的死亡面前，鼬考虑的仍然只是他的未来。只不过这一次，鼬送给他的不是精心撰写的脚本，而是曾无奈地从他这里夺走的自由。

 

那时，鼬仍在对此感到抱歉。这成为佐助一直介怀的事，他没来得及告诉鼬，他永远不必为任何事感到抱歉。

 

还有三句话那时没能说出口，此后再无更合适的对象。

 

谢谢，我爱你，再见。

 

从此以后他想说的话都成了独白。

 

 

葬礼结束了。佐助回过神来的时候墓园里已经只剩下几个人。他向他们点头告别，随后走上通向出入口的小路。大雨过后，空气中带着微凉的水气。晚霞染红了半边天空，远处的村庄上升起炊烟。佐助停下脚步，靠在柏树上看着流云，直到薄暮时分结束，天空转为靛蓝色。

 

刚才他目睹了某种美丽而易逝，短暂又永恒的东西。佐助这样想着，穿过了墓园的铁门。

 

离开这里的每个人都会回到自己的生活中。只他无处可去。他唯一想要的归处是鼬的身边，可是即便拥有那双号称望穿三界的眼睛，他看到的所有未来里，都没有鼬。

 

所以从前没有鼬的葬礼，以后也不会有。又或者应该说葬礼早已开始，不曾结束。这场漫长的祭奠，将用他的余生来完成。

 

佐助走上来时的道路。在天彻底黑下来之前，他抵达了商店街。那家居酒屋是他过去几天常去的地方，老板十分擅长察言观色，总是在恰当的地方停止对话。

 

他照例坐在角落处，老板往台子上放了一盘小菜，开口问他。“欢迎光临。今天您想点些什么？”

 

“可以请您做一份红豆饭吗？”

 

老板露出了惊讶的神色。“虽然不在菜单上，当然是没问题的。哎，您这是有什么好事要庆祝吗？”

 

佐助礼貌地笑了笑。“也谈不上，今天可以算是我的生日吧。”

 

“这样啊。请您稍等，很快就好。”

 

过了一会儿，红豆饭和一个小蛋糕被送到了佐助的面前。

 

“您这是……”

 

“本店的惯例，请您不用客气。”说完，老板带着笑意转身离开。

 

佐助看老板正忙，决定临走时再去谢他。他拿起筷子行过礼，端起了碗。

 

忍界大战后，他总是会在鼬的忌日这天吃一碗红豆饭。他记得，小时候家里为他庆生，每次都既有传统的红豆饭，也有插满蜡烛的生日蛋糕。后来，他越来越讨厌甜食，便再也不曾延续这样的习惯。

 

在鼬的第一个忌日，他决定重新开始庆祝生日。

 

他喜欢的作家写过，“他人之死也把我们一点点地带走，直到我们一无所剩。”对他而言，情形正与此相反。鼬的死让他一无所剩，而接下来的每一天，他从虚无中重建自己，就像重新点燃一堆灰烬。

 

每个人都得为活下去找到理由。佐助曾经试过很多次。一开始是为了复仇，后来他想，作为目击者，作为幸存者，继续活下去是一种责任。再后来他意识到，鼬留下双眼，一定是为了看见某个景象，这心愿除他以外无人能实现。

 

只是，鼬想要看见的，究竟是什么？

 

是世界吗？

 

你全心守护的世界，将我独自留下的世界。

 

可他又想，鼬曾经看过的世界比自己见到的要美丽吗？不，分明是更加丑陋而残酷吧。因此鼬才用谎言遮盖了一切。

 

这是一个拥有惨淡真相的世界。胜利与荣耀，时间和权力，都属于卑劣者，而高尚者得到的只有死亡。

 

因此，他曾经想要用复仇之火燃尽一切污秽。但在那次短暂的重逢里，他终于明白，鼬想看的，是幸福的自己。

 

只是，既然失去了鼬，这个愿望无论如何都不可能完成。

 

于是他想，对不起，哥哥，没法给你想要的结局。不过，作为替代，我会带着这双眼睛活下去，向着你的方向。

 

过去，鼬用整个生命回答了世界对他的提问。接下来，轮到自己了。他已经回答过很多问题，爱什么恨什么，要成为什么样的人，对谁忠诚又背叛了谁。他会继续回答下去，因为他们本应分享同一个命运。

 

店里喧嚣渐盛，佐助的桌前，食物已经被一扫而空，他早已不再厌恶甜食。佐助留下钱和谢意，走出了店门。

 

他信步走在空旷的街上，晚风掠过身侧，天空中繁星升起。

 

这是平常的又一天，也是奇迹的又一天。

 

孤独是夜空的九十九种蓝，而他已将太阳永存于心。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自《未麻的部屋》原名。
> 
>  
> 
> 将太阳永存于心：勒内·夏尔诗句
> 
>  
> 
> 他人之死也把我们一点点地带走，直到我们一无所剩：厄普代克《疏友之死》


End file.
